


The Next Best Thing

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover with SG-1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he couldn’t go to Atlantis, he’d at least make sure he got the next best thing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> -This story is already posted on my Livejournal page. It was one of the first SGA stories that I'd written. Hopefully people enjoy it.   
> -This story is a slight crossover with SG-1.   
> -This story takes place at the beginning of "Rising Part 1".   
> -There are only a tiny amount of spoilers, mostly slight ones regarding "Letters to Pegasus". (Ford and his camera.)

Daniel scowled as he made his way through the various people on their trip to Atlantis. Everyone was highly anxious and excited as they were talking to one another. He paused as he heard an unfamiliar voice asking, 

“Does anyone else speak the language that these guys are speaking?” Daniel concentrated and heard that they were talking in Russian. He made his way towards them, thinking that he might be able to help even if he couldn’t go to Atlantis. He wished Jack wasn’t so stubborn on it, but he was probably right. 

“I’m Dr. Jackson I heard you were having problems with a language barrier?” Daniel asked, coming towards them. The two Russians looked highly annoyed, and the young Lt. looked relieved at someone being able to help. 

“Yea, I can’t understand what they’re saying,” The Lt. said helplessly as he gestured towards them. Daniel frowned and turned towards them. He spoke in Russian to the two fellows that looked like they were highly unhappy about something. 

“Excuse me, but the Lt. wants to know what you’re saying. I believe I can translate for the both of you,” He said to them and they looked surprised. 

“Ve merely wish to take a bunch of cameras with us-these boxes hold dozens of spare cameras for videotaping and recording so that our government might be able to see the magnificent city for themselves,” One said gruffly. “He is carrying a camera it should only be fair to allow us the right to bring ours.” 

Daniel frowned, but translated to the Lt. whose name he caught was Ford on his nametag. Lt. Ford looked surprised. 

“I don’t have a problem with you guys bringing cameras-the more the merrier, in fact.” Ford said, relieved at understanding them. “But we really have a lot of baggage already, are you sure you can keep up with these?” He added, and the two Russians frowned when Daniel translated what Ford had said. 

The two Russians glanced towards each other, both frowning. Daniel interceded. 

“Look, I’m sure it’s not too much luggage, and you’ll both keep up with it. I’ll talk to the Lt. about it, you two go on your separate ways, all right?” Daniel offered, and they brightened immediately taking the luggage and disappearing to the Gate Room. Ford frowned. 

“What did you say?” Ford wondered, and Daniel sighed. 

“Look, I have a proposition-video tape as much data of Atlantis as possible, and I’ll let Dr. Weir agree to bringing along more camera equipment,” Daniel suggested, and Ford blinked. 

“Really?” He asked, doubtfully. Daniel nodded. “Is this because you don’t get to go with us?”

“In part,” Daniel admitted, sheepishly. “I figured that if I couldn’t go, then I’d get the next best thing…”

“Well, I don’t see a problem with it,” Ford said after a moment. Then grinned. “Plus it’ll give me excellent opportunity in videotaping all the expedition members!” 

“Great!” Daniel said, grinning. “I’ll look forward to your tapes when you send them on your return trip to Earth.” 

Ford grinned and went off towards the Gate Room, heading now-it seemed-to speak with Colonel Sumner about it. Daniel smirked. 

Like he’d said to Ford, if he couldn’t go to Atlantis, at least he could have the next best thing…

End


End file.
